The small computer system interface (SCSI) protocol is a protocol suite widely applied in communication between computers and peripheral input/output (I/O) devices (such as hard disks, floppy drives, CD-ROM drives, printers, and scanners), and especially in communication between computers and storage devices. The SCSI protocol generally adopts a client-server architecture. In the SCSI protocol, a client is also known as an initiator (Initiator), and a server is also known as a target (Target). The initiator may send a command request to the target. After the target executes the request, the target returns an execution result to the initiator. Thereby, an interaction process between the initiator and the target is implemented. The command request may include but is not limited to the following instructions: inquiry, used to identify inquiring the target's detail information; Report LUNs, requesting the target to report information about logical unit numbers; Format Unit, requesting the target to perform formatting; READ, sending a read data request to the target; and WRITE, sending a write data request to the target.
In the prior art, data interaction is performed between a host and a storage device; SCSI protocol packets are transmitted between a target and an initiator, for example, serial attached small computer system interface (SAS) packets and Internet small computer system interface (iSCSI) packets are transmitted, and a specific physical device or a specific adapter is required on the initiator and the target to perform protocol conversion. On the initiator, for example, for a SCSI initiator, a SCSI-specific adapter is generally required, and for a SAS initiator, a SAS-specific adapter is required, where the initiator is connected to the target through a SCSI or SAS cable. Correspondingly, on the target, a SCSI-specific adapter or a SAS-specific adapter needs to be configured; for an iSCSI or a fiber channel over Ethernet (FCoE), an Ethernet connection is required, and the target needs to be configured with an Ethernet adapter; for a fiber channel, a fiber channel connection is required, and the target needs to be configured with a fiber channel adapter. Such specific physical devices or specific adapters need to be respectively installed and configured on the initiator and the target to implement protocol conversion and further implement data transmission and interaction between the initiator and the target.
However, for such specific physical devices or specific adapters installed on the initiator and the target, data storage and access are implemented over a network. Due to the bandwidth limitation of the network, the transmission speed of data transmission is seriously affected, dependency on network transmission is strong, and conditions such as network transmission delay also affect the speed of data transmission and storage. Even if a conventional server performs attached storage by means of direct-attached storage (Direct-Attached Storage, DAS for short), a specific physical device or a specific adapter is also required, which inevitably increases the cost of the device or system, and affects the market competitiveness of the device or system.